FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducer. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. A conventional, PMR pole and chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) stop layer are provided, via step 12. The conventional pole is magnetic and has a top wider than its bottom. In addition, the conventional pole may have a bevel, so that the conventional pole is shorter in the region of the air-bearing surface (ABS) location. The ABS location is the location at which the ABS will reside in the completed structure. The conventional pole is typically provided in an insulating layer, such as aluminum oxide. The conventional pole may be covered by a mask, the conventional CMP stop layer deposited, and the mask removed.
A wrap-around shield is desired to be provided on the conventional pole. Thus, the field regions, distal from the conventional pole, are masked, via step 14. The mask also extends over a portion of the device region. However, the region in which the wrap-around shield is to be provided is exposed. A wet etch is performed, via step 16. The wet etch removes the exposed portion of the aluminum oxide. The wrap-around shield layers are provided, via step 18. Step 18 may include providing a mask having an aperture exposing the region in which the wrap-around shield is to be deposited. Seed and magnetic layers are then deposited and the mask removed. An aluminum oxide refill layer is deposited and a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) is performed, via step 20. In addition, an ion mill may be performed. A conventional gap layer and top shield are then provided, via step 22. The conventional gap layer is nonmagnetic and may be insulating. The conventional gap layer is typically alumina deposited using atomic layer deposition (ALD).
FIG. 2 depicts a portion of a conventional PMR transducer 50 formed using the conventional method 10. The conventional transducer 50 includes an underlayer 52, an aluminum oxide layer 54, a conventional pole 56, a nonmagnetic layer 58, a CMP stop layer 60, a conventional gap 62, and a conventional wraparound shield 64. Thus, using the conventional method 10, a pole 54 having a trailing edge bevel and wraparound shield 62 may be formed.
Although the conventional method 10 may provide the conventional PMR transducer 50, there may be drawbacks. The CMP stop layer 56 is prone to collapse. There may be significant variations in the height of the pole 56 and surrounding regions after the CMP of step 20. Further, the conventional pole 60 may exhibit poor pole integrity. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a PMR transducer.